


Bloody gap toothed grin | Inktober Art

by PeiperKrieg



Category: T-34 (2019)
Genre: Art, Blood, Fanart, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Military Uniforms, Nazi Germany, Nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiperKrieg/pseuds/PeiperKrieg
Summary: A simple study of Klaus





	Bloody gap toothed grin | Inktober Art

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m5wrktw6mmtugbd/Inktober-4-bloody.jpg?raw=1)


End file.
